


Senses

by vogue91



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Desire, Dirty Thoughts, F/M, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Out of Character, POV First Person, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-14
Updated: 2018-03-14
Packaged: 2019-03-31 07:31:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13970277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: Emily Young. Is the name of a goddess, and also the name of the most perverted demon.





	Senses

Emily Young. Is the name of a goddess, and also the name of the most perverted demon.

 

~

 

I couldn’t help but thinking about her, she had crawled inside my mind with a violence that I wouldn’t have believed possible.

I still remembered the first time I saw her. Ethereal, simple. Beautiful.

And also horribly sensual, even though she had never realized that.

That moment, I couldn’t say what had happened to me. I felt a rush, very similar to the one usually coming before the transformation. Yet, I could feel the slight difference. It was a warmth spreading quick in my whole body, reaching my heart and making it almost explode.

No one noticed, then.

But, at the first chance, I couldn’t hide that insane passion to Sam’s mind. My friend has never told me a thing, strong of the fact that Emily loved him only, and he knew that.

As it was true that he was aware that I didn’t want Emily’s love. The only thing I desired was to become master to that body, even for one single night. That those black and obscenely deep eyes could gaze into mine, filled only with passion.

My brothers couldn’t understand how I’ve got sucked in that vortex. To them, Emily was Sam’s girlfriend, _untouchable_ , more like a mother for her desire to take care of us.

But I’ve never offered any explanation. To me she was but a Muse, inspiring unspeakable vices, the one who had made my mind a prisoner as soon as her eyes had gazed into mine.

I’ve been alone with her, one afternoon. This much Sam has granted me and this much I took. The privilege of sharing the air I breathed with her, too close for my senses to rest.

 

_“Hello, Paul.” you greet me, with a smile. I shiver already._

_“Hello, Emily.” I reply, a barely audible whisper._

_“What are you doing here?”_

_“The others are on patrol, it’s Jared’s and my time to rest.” I explain. “He’s with Kimberly.” I add._

_“I understand. It mustn’t be easy for you others to live in the middle of this imprinting thing.” she says, still smiling._

_“They’re dropping like flies.” I joke. While we talk, I get slowly closer. She realizes it when I’m a few inches from her._

_“Paul...” she murmurs. I rest a finger on her lips, shutting her up._

_“Emily... you don’t understand how I feel. You can’t, I’ll give that to you.” I groan, I can’t think of the right words to explain what’s on my mind. “You’re so beautiful.” I whisper, in the end. She sighs, and pulls back._

_I can’t contain myself, I start trembling. It doesn’t take long, and I’m turned._

_Too many are the sensations hitting me, I can’t help it._

_I could hit her, if I couldn’t see that terrified look on her face, and I’m sure she’s thinking back about the day she’s gotten those scars, making her look so incredibly_ alive _._

_Briefly, I go back to my human form, getting dressed quickly. I can’t look at her._

_“I think it’s best you leave now.” she says, sad. I shake my head._

_“I can physically leave. But it doesn’t mean that the distance between you and me can possibly erase what you unleash in me.” I tell her, then I go quickly for the door._

When I left her home, not even the fresh air in my lungs did me any good.

I looked at the finger that had touched her lips, even if for a few seconds, and I tried to resist to the temptation of tasting it. Just like I wished I could’ve tasted her.

Since then, passion has turned into persecution. All I had around reminded me of her, even the simplest things.

So into the twilight on the sea I could see the nuances of her skin, the wood burning in the fireplace possessed the depth of her eyes.

My desire was getting sharper, minute by minute. I couldn’t think about anything but owning her, loving her, making her mine. Binding her to me with the body, in a more violent way that imprinting itself.

I saw flowing in my minds images never seen, that I couldn’t even believe had been created by me.

I didn’t know what she had done to me, little, sweet Emily, I just knew that she was the angel of eternal love for Sam, and the demon of lust for me.

 

~

 

During the years I’ve let that desire becoming a part of me, blending with the very same features of my soul. I learnt to supress the thoughts, but the feelings have accompanied me for the rest of my life.

I’ve never had again the courage to get too close, sure that I would’ve lost control, that I would’ve hurt her. Just like she did to me.

But when I was alone, in the warmth of my body inside my room, I closed my eyes and smelled her scent.

And with it, my senses became those of an animal.


End file.
